Where's My Valentine?
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Gloria is sad because Shadow never came to visit his family for Valentine's Day. This is a short story of her feelings.


Where's My Valentine?

ElectricCircuslover: I felt like doing this and boy it felt good. If not familiar any of my characters check out my profile. Gloria is Experiment 628 and she has every experiment's powers and has no weakness. Her main priorty was to defeat Stitch. She makes in appearance in the story 'Gloria, the Titan of Terror.'

Gloria really loves Shadow, but Shadow had no interest in her because his girlfriend was Sparket, who cheated on him for Stitchie and was impregnated by him. After Shadow found out, he decided to change everything about himself inside and out. The only person he loves is him mother and he can at least tolerate his older brother Andy James Petals. Other than that, he lives in his dark ship called, 'Ship of Despair' a place he tortures criminals to death and keeps their soul for more torture. You can say his ship is another Hell. I won't say more about it.

By the way Shadow Aaron Petals, Gloria, and Andy James Petals are the property of me and me only whether you like it or not.

Gloria: Oh Shadow. Why did you leave me? I loved you with all my heart and now I'm sad. I liked you for your personality, not because of your differences between your family and friends. I thought you were cute regardless of your scary demeanor, but I loved you any way. I could've helped you with your problems. You should have told me or your parents instead of taking a route that should never have been taken. I could've help you damb it(starts crying). I know you had no interest in love after Sparket cheated on you, but I'm different than her. You are the only person I think over the course of my day. Why did you have to leave? That question bugs the heck out of me. Why?!!

It's been a few days out of several years since I've seen you and it feels like a lifetime without you everyday. I feel lost and alone without you. Please come back, Shadow. I love you and there's nothing you can do to change that. I do anything for you. I'll even bleed for you if I have to. Why should I cry for you? Why should I even care to love you? I ask myself everyday, but I can't bring it to myself to give up. Why couldn't you bring me along? How come you don't love me? I love you, I care for you, I want to be with you. Why couldn't you give me a try? I don't care what you look like any more, I just want to be with you. It's not too late, Shadow. I can still help you and it's not too late to ask for help. Please Shadow, I can give you a better life than what I hear from your brother, Andy Petals. I ask about Andy about you all the time and it depresses me more and more with your condition. All I want is you in my life. I'm asking nothing from you other than you give me a try. If you're listening to me, please listen to my plea. Even if I don't see or hear from you, I'll always remember you in my heart. I want to be a Petals too, I want to be your Petals. I want to be Gloria Jade Petals. Please make that dream come true. Please hear my heart beat for you.

I love you…my bugee bu.

Shadow: She doesn't get it! I want to be left alone and die! I can't go back to my family and I'll never return to my family. Gloria can shove it because I'm not changing. I'll continue on my course of my execution. One way or another I will overcome immortality and finally die!!!! She doesn't understand, nobody understands! I must be left alone to rot in this home that has become my hell and those who I imprison here. People think they can change something that is virtually impossible. They can shove it too. Damb it Andy! I told him what goes on in this ship is confidential and must not be known by my so-called family that can all die for all I care. I'd kill them all and blow up the planet if my mom didn't live on it. Damb it. I should just rip off his lower-right arm just I did to that pathetic Stitchie and put it on my wall as a trophy. Ooh, the pain of Stitchie's screams was music to my ears. Now he's happy with his wife who will never become pregnant again because me and neither will his girls. Ha, ha, ha! I don't be part of _'their' _family. I've got my own and that's My Personalities, pain, sorrow, despair, and the screaming souls in my Ship of Despair. I don't believe in mercy and I don't believe in the fabricated feeling of love. I must admit the only person that I do love is of course is my own mother. At least she cared and loved for who I am. Everybody else treated me like some chewed up gum. My brothers and sisters hate me, Stitch, who really isn't my real father despises me because I look exactly like my father, Shadow Stitch, and my whole family wants me dead. Love? Ha! What a piece of shit. As far as I know, love is dead. Hope my family has a crappy Valentines Day and a pain, lots of pain!! HA-HA-HA-HA! INSANITY!!!!!!


End file.
